


Lavender

by audreythree



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreythree/pseuds/audreythree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 5 drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender

Lavender was forever the smell of death to him now; the grave he’d dug for his brother starting to fade into the earth not far away, memory of his father’s ghost still fresh, pointing out the killing ground this field had been twenty seven years ago.  
But the temptation… this was truly a curse.  
He should have taken her to the Cape Rouge, as he’d promised, out to the forever deep of the Atlantic. Nature’s mysteries were kinder than the ones in Haven.  
But here he stood, shovel in hand, with Jennifer’s body beside him.  
He could see her again.


End file.
